disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO The Incredibles
LEGO The Incredibles is a LEGO-themed video game based on Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles and its sequel. It was released on June 15, 2018. Story The game closely follows the plot of both The Incredibles movies, but with some modifications so that it would be more child-friendly, have some extra content and adapt to the two-player gameplay specific to the LEGO formula. The game begins with the story of the second movie and then proceeds to the first one. The game starts with Incredibles 2 where the Incredibles family and Frozone try to stop the Underminer. Violet loses her mask and Tony finds out her identity. The family stops the Underminer from destroying city hall, but are soon apprehended by police due to a "no supers" policy. The family meets Winston Deavor and his sister Evelyn who want to bring supers back and say their best pick is Elastigirl. History LEGO The Incredibles was announced on March 28, 2018, by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Traveller's Tales. The game features all of the characters from both The Incredibles and Incredibles 2 with the usual brand of LEGO fun and humor, alongside an array of story levels and a hub world that includes locations like Municiberg and Nomanisan Island. In addition to characters from both films, the game also features exclusive new characters and even a special character from every other Pixar franchise. It follows the previous LEGO video games, such as Star Wars, Indiana Jones, Batman, Harry Potter, Pirates of the Caribbean, and Jurassic World. LEGO The Incredibles was released for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Windows PC, and Xbox One platforms on June 15, 2018, alongside the premiere of Incredibles 2. International Releases *July 13, 2018 (United Kingdom) *August 2, 2018 (Japan) Trivia *In free play of the Disney LEGO game, players can obtain and play as a Pixar character from one of the other many Pixar film franchises prior to Incredibles II. **James P. Sullivan from Monsters, Inc./''University'', Dory from Finding Nemo/''Dory'', Merida from Brave, Miguel Rivera from Coco, Lightning McQueen from the ''Cars'' franchise, Alfredo Linguini (with Remy by his side) from Ratatouille, Flik from A Bug's Life, Bing Bong from Inside Out, WALL-E from the film of the same name, Russell (with Kevin by his side) from Up, Spot (with Arlo by his side) from The Good Dinosaur and Woody (with Bullseye by his side) from the ''Toy Story'' franchise. Videos LEGO The Incredibles Official Announce Trailer Official LEGO The Incredibles Parr Family Gameplay Trailer Official LEGO The Incredibles Crimewaves Gameplay Trailer Gallery Screenshots LEGO The Incredibles 1.png LEGO The Incredibles 2.png LEGO The Incredibles 3.png LEGO The Incredibles 4.jpg LEGO The Incredibles 5.jpg LEGO The Incredibles 7.jpg LEGO The Incredibles 8.jpg LEGO The Incredibles 2.jpg LEGO The Incredibles 9.png LEGO The Incredibles 10.png LEGO The Incredibles 11.jpg LEGO The Incredibles 12.jpg LEGO The Incredibles 13.jpg LEGO The Incredibles 14.jpg LEGO The Incredibles 15.jpg LEGO The Incredibles 16.jpg Miscellaneous lego the incredibles.jpg lego the incredibles video game (2).jpg The Walt Disney Pictures logo LEGO.jpg LEGO Incredibles - Dash.png LEGO Incredibles - Elastigirl.png LEGO Incredibles - Frozone.png LEGO Incredibles - Mr. Incredible & Jack-Jack.png LEGO Incredibles - Violet.png LEGO Incredibles - Elastigirl promo.png LEGO Incredibles portraits - Apogee.jpg LEGO Incredibles portraits - Blazestone.jpg LEGO Incredibles portraits - Mr. Incredible.jpg LEGO Incredibles portraits - Universal Man.jpg es:LEGO Los Increíbles nl:LEGO The Incredibles pt-br:LEGO Os Incríveis zh:樂高超人特攻隊 Category:The Incredibles Category:2018 video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PC games Category:Xbox One games Category:Pixar video games Category:Games Category:Disney Games